Heart full of Holes
by BloodStainedWings
Summary: Ferrin, a young girl is sent to Camp Green Lake for reasons that she didnt deserve. But will her romance change the way she thinks of herself and the rest of the world? Rated R for launguage for all those who dont agree with the precious 4 letter words...
1. Welcome to Camp Green Lake

**Heart full of Holes**

'Why me? Huh? Oh yeah! I decided I wanted to be a convict!'

She always thought on the brighter side of things but lately she didn't and it was starting to scare her and she wanted to know why she had to be the one who always had to be happy.

Name? Her name was Ferrin and she was an interesting character. She was a Shakespeare fanatic and she loved Dickens, J. K. Rowling, J. R. R. Tolkein and she loved several different animes but she was mostly very happy and kept up with all the dates and politics. She was also a pyro and a person who had an extreme temper, and a person you didn't want to get mad all too badly.

For what she looked like, about 5"3 , 15 years old , blonde hair, blue eyes and rosy cheeks. She wore a pair of thick rimmed glasses on her nose. She was very pretty and she had her own style and grace. Even when she was playing with fire!

Outside the window was nothing. Literally! All there was dirt and oh! A bunch of holes.

"I guess this Camp Green Lake isn't all its cracked up to be?" she said heartedly to the security guard who was escorting her.

All he did was grunt in recognition that she was there.

"Great I hope I'm not going to be stuck with stiffs all the 6 months I'm going to be here." she thought.

The bus pulled up to a building and she stepped out into the valiant sun and realized it was going to be this hot, all the time. A man started to walk towards her and he wasn't all too good looking.

"My name is Mr. Sir and I expect to be called by it!" he said in an even less sexy, croaky, hoarse voice.

"Ya, ok whatever." she mumbled.

" What was that? This is no boy, I mean girl scouts camp. There are no cookies and such. You will shower with the boys and sleep with the boys and dig with the boys."

'How wonderful, I get to stay with a bunch of delinquent boys.. Joy!' she kept thinking.

"This is what you will be wearing at your stay at Camp Green Lake." He pulled out 2 ugly , orange body suits and handed them to her. "There is one for recreation and one for diggin. You will be digging a hole everyday, it will build your character, and it will be 5 feet tall and 5 feet deep, your shovel is the right length so you go wide and tall, then you are done for the day."

Mr. Sir took a step out of the warehouse so that Ferrin could get changed. She wore a white tank top and a black bra, just in case some of the boys wanted to get smart. She put her 'recreation wear' on half way and tied the arms around her waist to be used as a belt. She stepped out of the warehouse and took in a deep breath. This wasn't much, but it was sorda home. Mr. Sir took her on a tour and then took her where she would be showering, but another man, skinny and tanned with a bit of sunscreen on his nose started talking to Ferrin.

"And I'm Mr. Pandanski and I will be your counsellor, let me show you to D- tent where you will be staying." He had _the _biggest smile on his face.

"Ferrin just looked at him like he was an alien. ' What is right about that? He has a constant smile on his face, obviously and that is really creepy. Might as well follow anyways…' she thought.

"Now don't be scared by any of the boys now Miss. Anthony. They may be mean but they mean no harm. But if they ever try to touch you without asking, you can always come to me." He said as he wiped the smile off his face for a second, "Now to introduce you to them."

They stepped into the tent and there was 7 beds, all of them lay on them but one, in the corner. The boys lifted their heads and smiled as they all checked her out. Ferrin was getting used to guys staring at her but she still didn't know what to make of it. ' do they think I'm ugly? Is that why they are staring at me? or do they thing I'm really pretty?' was what was running through her head at that point.

"Now listen boys Miss. Anthony does not want to be your pet, so treat her nice. Now for introductions,"

"Nah Mom let us." a boy with glasses stood up from his bed and told Mr. Pandanski.

"Ok fine. But I got to go and do counsellor stuff." and with that Mr. Pandanski left the tent and left poor Ferrin to her doom.

Ferrin looked up from the ground and stood there, waiting. The silence was defining, she actually thought she went deaf as she stood there being stared at. Then…

"Well I have had enough of this. My name is **X-ray**, this is **Armpit **pointing at the large boy sitting on a sinking cot., **Zig Zag **pointing at skinny boy with blonde , curly hair that stuck out, and blue eyes who was very good looking., **Squid** pointing to a tan medium muscular boy sitting on his cot who was not bad looking, **Caveman** a curly brown haired boy who seemed , out of place, like he didn't belong in Camp Green Lake, too innocent and this sad little boy pointing at a smaller boy who wore an afro with chocolate brown eyes and he too seemed too cute to be in this place is **Zero**." the kid with the glasses that were coated in dirt explained to her. "This will be your cot, and well I guess I can say on behalf of us all," turning and nodding his head at all the boys who nodded in reply. "Welcome to Camp Green Lake."


	2. The First Day of Work

**Heart full of Holes**

**Chapter 2 :The first day.**

First i would like to give a shout out to my reveiwer,

**Captivate me kate: **Hi! and thanks for being my only reveiwer! lol jk but hey thanks for that tip, i went and checked and i did! thanks! You saved me from a million times of embarassment! lol but hey you make me feel loved and im glad that you like my story so far. YOU KICK ASS...sry if that offended you, but that is me and i mean it in a compliment.

Ferrin looked at the attentive boys and nodded slightly as she looked from smileing face to smileing face. Some of them we not that bad! actually they were all kinda cute..in their own way...

" Well no offence i'd like to stare at you, but i think we hould be getting some sleep." Zig Zag said.

Soon she had decided to go to bed and let herself fall asleep.

The next morning she was fed breakfast, and then Mr. Sir showed her where she was to dig her hole.

"5 Feet wide, 5 feet deep. Be quick you dont want to be left out here in the hottest part of the day."

He turned and left her for her doom.

She tried very hard to breach the surface, but she was very inexperienced at digging holes in dirt, she used to do it, when she was little with mud, but so did everyone else.

She guessed that half an hour had passed and she still hadn't breached the surface. Zig must have been watching her with her determined failing attempts at getting through the top, because he came over and grabbed her hand on her shovel right before she was going to chuck the device at the ground.

She stopped and looked at him and he just smiled at her.

"Like this." And he showed her how to dig the tip in, slam it with her foot along the upper edges and pull up.

"Now you try"

So she did. And it worked! She turned to watch him start to walk away.

"Hey, Zig," he turned and looked her directly into her eyes, "thanks," and she topped the moment off with a smile.

He smiled a little smile and jumped back into his hole.

From there on in she had little trouble, after breaking through, she just calculated where she should put her dirt pile, so that is doesn't start collapsing in on her hole, and when she was about 1/3 done her hole, she heard someone yell, "The water truck's coming!"

"About time!" she thought to herself.

The line went, X-ray at the front, Squid, Armpit, Magnet, Zig Zag, Caveman, Zero and then Ferrin at the end. She had been working really hard and her water was almost empty. When she reached the front of the line, Mr. Pandanski gave her more water and told her to keep her head up and that she was doing a good job.

Magnet, X-ray, Zig Zag, Caveman were staring right down into Ferrin's hole.

Mr. Pandanski had already drove away with the water truck and left her to figure this thing out.

"Waz up guys?"

She looked down into her hole, to find 3 rather odd looking creatures in the bottom of her hole, with yellow spots, white teeth and once one of them hissed at her she found its tongue to be black and red eyes,

"Oh my god you bunch of pussies!" As she was about to jump down into the hole Zig Zag grabbed her.

"Those are yellow spotted lizards! They will kill you if they bite you!" he grabbed her chin and made her look at him square in the face, "You gotta promise me that you wont ever jump into your hole without looking. Do you promise me Ferrin?"

She gulped good and hard, "Yes"

Zero then ran off in the direction of camp.

"Prolly went to go get Mom." Armpit said.

Everyone but Zig Zag went back to their holes.

"So your doing perty well with your hole, now that you're almost half way."

"Ya thanks again for helping me."

"No problem."

A smile spread across his face and soon enough an awkward silence came over them.

Mom came and lured the lizards out with the help of Mr. Sir who shot one and the rest scrambled out to the furthest hole.

As every boy finished his hole, they spat in it, and walked back to Camp Green Lake.

The only boys left were Caveman and Zig Zag. Caveman was a slow digger and although Zig Zag was moderatly fast, he seemed to be going slower. But soon enough he was done, he spat in his hole and walked over towards Ferrin's hole.

"So...You almost done?" he looked down into the hole to find that she was almost done and that she wasnt too faar behind him.

"Ya, well i got the finishing touches to do. You all done then?"

"Ya i am, im gona sit here with you, its almost 2:00."

"Let me guess, the hottest time of day? right?"

"Ya and you dont want to be out here while it is that hott."

"Alrighty then i better hurry up!"

She continued to dig as he sat and he watched. And when she finished she got a little help out of her hole, and then turned, and stared at it with utmost satasfaction, and then with the bit of water she had just drank, spat in thehole, turned to Zig with a smile across both their faces, even if Caveman was still out there.

Leaven it here fellas and Ladys lol but i think ill try and hurry with ch. 3 my bad for it being soo long since ive updated, i got grounded...mumbles"Stupid parents"end of mumbleing

Formally known as Sweetheart555 (im Bloodstainedwings now)


	3. Rest and Beginnings

**Heart full of Holes Chapter 3:**

**Rest and Beginings**

Zig Zag walked her back to the tent in silence not because he didn't have anything to say, just because Ferrin was too tired to talk, this was the hardest thing she had ever done and she was relishing the fact that she had to do it all over again tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day... It wasn't something to look forward to...especially at 'before dawn' in the morning. _"Just great" _she thought with the utmost certainty that this was hell… and she was "digging" further into it.

They reached the tent and Ferrin started to enter with the thoughts of being able to sleep soundly until morning, dreaming of water ... surrounding her...and hot boys ...and her friends...

"What are you doing? We have to go to supper." Zig said confusion unmasked in his voice.

"Oh, I'm going to skip dinner, I am NOT THAT hungry." referring to the lengthy walk to the mess hall.

"Oh. Well I'll see ya later then, I guess." Zig replied staring at the ground and then walking away, with a sense of disappointment.

Ferrin just shook her head at the silly boy and walked into the tent to settle down. In the tent, she found she was alone, just like she wanted to be. The sun was still up but she didn't care, she was going to bed, and nobody was going to stop her. Checking behind her, she quickly changed into her flannels that she had snuck in with her so she could sleep in some comfort, or at least be comfortable to make up for the fact that she actually had to be there. She then slipped into her cot and felt the springs in the mattress compress underneath her, and nothing was stopping her falling to sleep.

* * *

A loud trumpet woke Ferrin up the next morning with the yearning for food rumbling in her tummy and the rustling of beds. She turned over and grunted semi-silently complaining about having to be up sooo early. "_No, not now...it's...too...f-ing...early..."_

"Wake up! Or you wont have breakfast!" some unknown voice suggested, accompanied by violent shaking, "COME ON!"

She jerked up in the flannels she put on the afternoon before "FINE!" she screamed into the cutest face she had ever seen. Zero backed off, not scared but not entirely sure that she was sane...

Ferrin rubbed her eyes, "I'm Sor-? Zero? Where did he go? He was JUST here...Oh well…" and she got dressed, then hurried off to an awaited breakfast.

* * *

It had to be in-between 10:00 or 11:00 because the heat wasn't the worst but it was beginning to get to be pretty bad. Even though she had eaten a full...uh...you could call it…_breakfast_…but it certainly wasn't food...and she still had a half of a water can left, which she was saving for an emergency, but she was still getting terribly uncomfortable. 

The best part of the day was when she was contemplating whether to play stupid and get Zig to come over and help her with her hole again, but today she was next to Caveman, who had just breeched the surface and she had to make sure that he wasn't bothered, so she got down and actually tried but she did notice a certain curly blonde haired boy staring at her from a few meters away.

Ferrin was about1/2 done her hole, and poor Caveman had barely gotten started… (- -.) Zig was lagging but so was Squid.

"Funny, they are usually done sooner, and they seem to be where I am now...hmmmm..."

She decided that she should overlook it until she has finished her hole. It may not have been lunch yet, but from all the blisters, she had begun to get yesterday, the pain made it seem as though the day was carrying on longer than the summer solstice. The heat bore down upon her and she was getting a nasty sunburn on her shoulders despite the fact that her white shirt reflected most of the light. _"Thank God I didn't wear a black tank, I'd probably die right about now..." _

But Ferrin didn't complain, she didn't whine about any of this to anyone...she had only experienced heat like this once before...

* * *

_The heat that radiated off the floorboards and the walls as the flames ate up the remaining unburnt items outside the little girl's room. She screamed until her throat hurt and even then she didn't quit, she needed to be saved! She couldn't just stop screaming and letting the firefighters know what room she was in!_

_She continued screaming and as the flames started to swallow her door, and enter with new desperation under her door and she let out an exasperated cry for her mother, while her teddy bear was being crushed by her feeble arms. Tears began to fall down her face as she continued to shriek in the utmost fear._

_Just as she was about to run into her closet and continue to cry and scream, a large BANG and her door fell down while flames jumped into the room along with a man clothed in completely reflective yellow and a large helmet. Out of fear, the little girl felt herself collapse to the floor, and all she saw before everything went black, was large yellow shoes._

_

* * *

_

Sweat dripped down Ferrin's head as she remembered the fateful night that all her belongings were destroyed and she lost contact with her mother for all time.

Ferrin's mother was a woman who knew what she wanted, before the fire happened. Now she had gone mentally unstable and was living in solitude in a mental asylum. White is the only colour she wears now...

Ferrin hadn't seen her for three years now. She neither cared nor thought it mattered. Her best friend's parents got to become her guardians... (sp?) and she loved them more than her stupid, mother any way. How could she love a person who didn't care if her daughter was fed, then blamed it upon mental disability. No one could lover her now.

"Oh well guess, I am gonna have to escort this lovely lady to the water truck, because she has failed to notice it coming. Oh well!" AArmpits distinguishable voice popped out and down into Ferrin's hole.

"Why, thank you young man! I would be delighted to join you on your amazing journey." Ferrin exclaimed and played along with this fun skit. Armpit helped hr out of her hole and jutted out his arm, offering Ferrin to accept it and gracefully walk over to the water truck.

They all got in line and Ferrin replaced herself behind Zero, then instantly started apologizing for screaming into his face earlier that morning.

"...really, I truly am sorry Zero."

All he did in recognition was to shrug his shoulders and slightly smile up at her. Although it was an odd way of accepting an apology, Ferrin felt quite relieved that the guilt of scaring a little kid, because she was cranky, was now off her shoulders.

Slowly the line moved forward, and quickly Ferrin drank her remaining water. Zig walked past and he flashed her a drop dead gorgeous smile. And she just smiled and blushed back. She got her food, and more water then started towards the boys, but then stopped herself.

"_Let's try something..."_

She turned around and started walking towards her hole again with her head held high and her eyes closed. She could feel all of them staring at her as she passed and she knew they would do in it 3...2...1...

"Hey! Ferrin! Where do you think you're goin'! It's lunch!" Squid piped up.

"Ya! What are you? An over achiever?" asked X-ray.

"In some aspects...but I doubt that any of you will ever get to that high in my priorities."

"Oh! Gents I think we was just burned by a girl!"

"Ya, me too Armpit," Zig started," So; _gents_, what are we gonna do about it?" Snidely smirking while Ferrin gazed into his blue, blue, _blue _eyes.

"Now, now boys! I don't think that Miss. Anthony would like anything you boys have in store for her! She is a female and should be treated as such. Do you understand?" Mr. Pandanski came and scolded the boys.

"Slow down Mom, we were just kiddin', we wouldn't do anything to ...Miss. Anthony. Would we guys?" inquired X-ray, obviously the leader, to all the boys with a sly smile on his face.

"Ya! We wouldn't hurt a woman!" Zig said and the continued to walk up to Ferrin then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, with a large smile that Ferrin just didn't trust...

"Ok then, you boys be nice, and dig your holes."

"Yes, Mom." they all said in unison.

Mom turned and started up the water truck, then drove off, while all of them stood in the exact same spots, Zig with his arm around Ferrin's neck, X-ray sitting on a mound of dirt, Armpit, standing, Squid sitting crosslegged. Then the moment that Mom had gone Zig gave Ferrin the hardest noogie she had ever recived messing up her hair to the limit.

He let go playfully laughing and Ferrin tried to look out at the boys, to find that she couldn't see past her hair! Everyone laughed at her as she flattened it all out, and walked up to Zig and while looking him in the eye, "You're gonna get it good boy." then she proceeded to walk away and then jumped, dissapearing into her hole.

* * *

"Where for art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if thout will not, be but sworn my love, and i will no longer be a Capulet." 

She was done her hole, and she was walking back to the tent to grab a shower and rec clothes. Reciting William Shakespeare's famous balcony scene from Romeo and Julliet. She had made it to the tent and not a soul had disturbed her, until...

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"Tis' but thy name that is myne enemy," She turned to face Zig Zag, "For thou is a Montague and I, a Capulet. What is a Montague? It is not hand, nor arm, nor leg, nor any other part belonging to a man. What is in a name? For a rose by anyother name would smell just as sweet, as would Romeo were he not Romeo call'd. Oh! Be some other name! Romeo doth thy name and take all in myne slef."

"I take thee at thy word fair saint." he stopped, "Something,somethingsomething, and I'll be new baptised."

This attempt at Romeo's line made Ferrin smile a smile she hadn't recognised in a very long time.

"That was good Zig Zag."

"What? That isn't the next line!" he said sarcasicly.

Ferrin rolled her eyes and told him to wait right there, while she changed. She went into the teperate tent and changed exceedingly quick into her rec clothes and then put on pit stick, deciding to take her shower a bit later tonight. She stepped out, to Zig Zag being several feet away from the spot she had left him at before.

He noticed she was examining the space inbetween where she had left him and the point where he was now, " Ya..." he rubbed the back of his sunburnt neck and blushed a bursting red, " I didn't trust myself not to look into the tent to...to.."

She blushed as well as he continued to keep studdering. So she decided to jump into action, she ran to him and grasped his hand leading him into the rec room.

* * *

hey guys thanks...i didnt think you all loved me enough to keep going! TT you make me so happy! well i will try and update asap..but i have to tend to my other story too! so c ya lata! 

('' )Bloodstainedwings (also known as Sweetheart555)


	4. Kissable? Or Not?

**Heart Full Of Holes**

**Chapter 4**

**Kissable? Or not?**

Ferrin and Zig walked towards the Rec room, letting go of his hand. PDOA were not needed, besides she was just trying to get him away from the spot where he was wired to, it wasn't like she liked him or anything, did she?

Zig then unstunned entered the rec room, and Ferrin followed, and the sight that met her eyes, was spectaular. A room where nothing worked, the walls were torn up, the floor was falling apart, and the boys were having the time of their lives. This was increadable. Nobody complained about the lack of cable, no one complained about the ruined pool table, or the fact that the chairs were falling apart and looked so unstable that Armpit was standing.

She stood in utter awe at the room, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A place where the boys could get together and sit, in the grime and grossness, yet enjoy themselves to the utmost fullest. _"Absolutely amazing."_

She walked over towards ZigZag and the other boys, but then she noticed Caveman, and Zero alone in a corner. She decided to get to figure out what exactly was so different about these boys.

Caveman noticed Ferrin walking over and began to blush.

"Hi guys. May I join you?" She politely asked.

Zero just looked up at her with an indifferent look on his face, while Caveman gave a feeble nod. So now fully invited Ferrin sat down next to the boys and an awkward silence was instated around them.

"So..."

"Ya..."

Silence. "So, Ferrin, what are you in here for, you know, being the first girl in Camp Green Lake, and all, what did you do?" Caveman asked with a certain nervousness to his voice.

Ferrin heaved a great sigh. She knew this question would be coming up, she just didnt know if she would be able to tell her awful tale.

"Yes, well. My reason for being here is-" she stopped herself. "May I begin again?"

Zero and Caveman nodded.

"Ok." she took another deep breath." It was a rainy day, it had been all week..." And she told her tale to the two boys and finished it with thier mouths wide open.

"Wow." was all that Caveman said, while Zero just stared at Ferrin with awe and confusion, the most emotion he had shown her the entire time she was there.

"Ya...well," Ferrin studdered on as she turned the reddest of reds, " it's not like I ment it to happen. Well I better go and take that shower I've been meaning to take, bye." and as the awkward silence settled in, she left the boys to ponder her past, which was more than she had done about it.

She slipped into the tent and collected her showing utensils, and then she made her way over to the showers. Upon approaching the showers, she ensured there was no boys present, then continued on her way. She quickly and quietly undressed herself of her rec clothing, and stepped into the shower, then went to turn on the water...

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK!" was all that was heard coming from the showers, as Ferrin was having her shower

* * *

The boys were all huddled in to D-tent talking earlier than usual this evening and even though no one said anything, they all knew why they were all there. They were impatiently awaiting Ferrin's return from the shower, that was only blessed with the cold water that every boy , and now, girl were given to suffice for a shower. 

And as they sat there talking, and as the evening crept over the horizon, spreading across the sky in the way that mistafied Zig Zag everynight, he sat behind D-tent and watched as the stars wake up from the nap they were given every day, to twinkle each and every night , who knew why, but they did, and it entranced few, and was taken for granted by more than should.

Doing just this, Zig Zag also had the perfect view of Ferrin, when she did arrive. And did she ever arrive. Her hair was wet and dripping down onto her orange body suit that she wore up right this night, instead of with her white tank top she usually wore with it, assuming that she was worried it would show off too much to the boys at the camp, and she would probably be right, that was a really thin white shirt...Zig Zag shook the thought from his head, and watched her storm into D-tent, and with a small chuckle he picked himself up and continued into D-tent to steal Ferrin away, and calm her down, he had a charm that no girl could resist, and with Ferrin being the first girl he had seen in months, he wasn't going to let her just...float away...no, he didn't think that she could resist him for much longer, at least with the cute act he had been putting up, he couldn't possibly be resisted, especially by vunerable Ferrin.

* * *

Ferrin was enraged that none of the boys had told her that the water was completly cold to the bone! And she was being dragged out of the tent while she screamed at the boys, by Zig, who thought she should come and "cool off" outside. 

" I think that I am quite 'cool' enough thank you!"

He laughed, she had a way to make him laugh and he couldn't help but admiting that she was quite funny, even if she was just some other girl.

"Well, all the same, I want you to sit with me for a bit, talk, you kinda just left me once you got into theRec.Roomtoday to go and talk to Caveman." he put up his best cute sad face, to finish off thelittle skit.

"Ya, well they...I hadn't had muchof a chance to talk to them, ya know, so i just wanted to talk with them."

"Cool."

"Ya...so...what is new?"

"Not too much.Hey!I just realised we haven't given you a nick name yet!"

Her face began to burn bright red, andshe turned her head away, to try and hide it.

"I KNOW!We'll call you Beet! for the colour your face turns everytime we say anything to you!"

"Oh..my..."

"What? You don't like it?" He pouted so cute like.

"Well, I.. just ..ok..."

With a satisfied tone to his voice, "Well that is that then!"

"I guess...Wow...we get quite a view out here!"

This shocked Zig. _'She likes the stars too...I..I..never knew..maybe..NO! ZIG! GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF, she is just another chick, nothing new, nothing different, she is just like everyother chick.'_

He shook the blasfumeous thought from his mind, and he looked at Ferrin, looking at the stars in such awe and inspiration, until she snapped out of her daze, and smiled sweetly at him.

* * *

He looked at her with such eyes that she could have fallen for him, but the point was that he was a guy, and he had acted like every other guy, louring her in with kindness, and then spitting her out once they were done getting what they wanted from her. She didnt want to be hurt again, not again, not now, not now that she like, lived with this guy...no, maybe...she didnt know. 

"Well I'm gonna go inside, Zig , are you gonna come too?" She asked him, staring into his eyes with such intensity and she didnt let go, until he did, unable to hold on to her endearing eyes anylonger.

"Ya, I suppose."

* * *

Late into the night, Zig lay awake, thinking, contemplating, trying to understand why he couldn't stand to look into her eyes. They were a deep blue, and they sucked you in and you couldn't let go. But he made himself let go, she seemed the type to understand everything from just looking, into your soul. Did he care if she knew everything about him? Did he have feelings for this girl, who was suddenly so full of suprises. 

While across the room, Ferrin lay wake as well, thinking, contemplating, trying to understand her feelings for Zig Zag. He seemed the honest, parinod, cutie that maybe for once, actually wants to be with her, and not wanting something from her.Maybe, maybe this time, she should let him in, not push him away, but what if he really is the kind of good guy she wants him to be and she lets him slip away? What will happen?

"PSST! Ferrin is that you? Are you awake?" A voice suddendly audioed over to her "bunk".

"Ya!Is that you Zig?" she answered in a small wisper.

"Yep!" and then all she could hear was the rustling of covers as Zig made his way down to her bed, "Come with me?" he asked.

"Where?" she was starting to get excited, she liked sneaking out of the tent in the middle of the night, it gave her a rush, an adrenalin rush.

"Just come?" he didnt know what he was doing, and he never expected to do this to her, but if he had to find something out, he would do all in his power to find out.

She nodded her head in accordance, and then took his out stretched hand, and followed him outside. The moon was bigger than ever, and the stars shone with more brightness than Ferrin could ever remember seeing in her life time. Their was a slight breeze, but she had her rec wear on, over top of her white tank top, unzipped down to her belly, giving her enough breeze to keep her cool, but wearing enough to keep her warm. To her suprise, Zig was wearing his rec wear, with it unzippedto just below his belly button, showing off a slight bit of his black boxers. Ferrin instantly ripped her eyes upward to his face, and saw him just waiting for her gaze.

"I thought that maybe you might want to see the stars at the peak time of the night." he said with a sencerityin which he was oblivious to it's source.

"Thanks." She said not turning her head away from his crystal blue eyes, and blonde hair, cute face and captivating body.

The same went for him, being unable to take his eyes off her whirlpools, and her sweet, caring face. Then he started to slowly get closer to her, grasping her elbows, while she too got closer, grasping his body suit, while unbreaking eye contact.

_'What! What was that! my heart just skipped a beat, and I feel all ...churned...but I... must... keep going.'_ And he continued to get closer to her, moving his hands, one to her waist, one to behind her head and neck.

_'I can stop this, I know I can, should I, maybe I should. Should I? Isnt this what I want? Well is it?'_

* * *

**_WEll that is everything for right now...i ll c ya later!_**


	5. A game for two

**Heart Full of Holes**

**Chapter 5**

**Mistake or Two**

His face was so close, and his breath hot on her lips, and he seemed so comfortable, too comfortable maybe? She never thought it would be easy to decide if it would be right to kiss a boy, but she never liked doing it, and she avoided it like the plague. But now was decision time.

* * *

_' Wow...she is...slowing down, dont become apprehensive now, no not now...I ... I need this...'_

She was too, and all Zig could think was "dont stop now" and all she could think was "is this right?"

She came close, so close that his lips were grazing hers, and she decided to say something about his madness.

"Hey, what's the big idea anyway!"

Confused, and dissapointed Zig moved away from her face to take a look, and she looked in his eyes with something that resembled love, "Why did you stop!" and at that she firmly grasped his neck and pulled him, pushing herself up against him, letting him get comfortable before moving on.

Zig Zag was shocked, and he was still trying to get over the fact that she just did what he had always dreamed of, this girl who had never any indication that SHE might do this. She did it. She did it.

She didnt regret any of this. His taste was the most incredable, and he didn't hold back, he used all he had in him to make this special. He was falling for her, right now, and he couldnt help but fall further and further. She continued to do this, realising that thiskiss was so much different than the others, he put something into it that she hadn't had before. It was so much better.

She finally let go, and looked at him, without moving her forehead from his, and then he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She askes confused.

"I dont know.." and he kissed her hard with a smile, " I dont know, but I know that I liked that."

She smiled at him, gazing far into his eyes, and he let her in, unknowing why, but just doing it.

"Fine be that way.." and she returned his kiss with oneof passion.

"I.." kiss, "will." kiss.

* * *

hope that satisfies you..for now..im stuck being grounded...LOL laters


End file.
